Sacrifices Of The Heart
by BlueMoonFan
Summary: Sometimes, sacrifices are made without one or more persons knowing that they are being made. Sometimes, life makes you make choices that can't be avoided.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is dedicated to my best friend Jules. After a weekend spent at her house watching multiple NCIS episodes. She and I started talking and that is how this story was born. It's going to be a multiple chapter story. **_

_**Reviews are love and much appreciated. I would like to thank my two wonderful beta readers: writingherhope & heartzablaze. You ladies are amazing and wonderful friends. I had to admit that this is my very first NCIS story and any feedback will be greatly appreciated.**_

Ziva David DiNizzo looked out the window of her hospital room and wished for the thousandth time that her husband was there with her. However, no matter how much she wanted him there with her, she knew that she could not ask that of him. She couldn't ask him to risk his life for her again. Her hand rested on her stomach and the bulge that was their unborn child. How she wished that she was someone else, someone that did not have to fear for her life and the lives of the people that she loved most in this world. No amount of wishing would accomplish anything.

She lowered herself onto the bed and thought back over the past year and the events that had brought her to this lonely hospital room.

She supposed that it had all started out innocently enough. After years of playfully flirting with each other, it had suddenly turned into something more. Flirting turned to kisses and kisses turned into making love any time they could manage to sneak away. It eventually led to Ziva resigning from NCIS so that they could marry. Neither realized at the time that their marriage would result in death threats from the organization that she had worked for before joining NCIS.

It all came to a head late one snowy February night. A bomb went off outside their home. Three people were seriously injured. Luckily no one was killed, at least not this time. Ziva knew that this would be only the first of possibly many attempts on her life. Jewish people do not marry outside of their religion, especially Jewish people that were former Mossad agents. It was after the third attempt on Tony's life, one that very nearly succeeded, that she decided to leave. She would rather be alone forever and know that he was alive than have to constantly look over her shoulder for the next assassin on the hunt for her husband.

So, after they made love one final time, she kissed his sleeping face and hurried out of their room. She placed the carefully written note on the coffee maker and left their home for good. Stopping only to look back and whisper softly, "I love you Tony. I hope that you do not hate me too much."

She turned and walked away into the darkness. Knowing that with her gone, her enemies had no reason to continue their campaign of death against her husband. She only hoped that Tony could find some way to forgive her for leaving him like this. It wasn't like her to run when things took a turn for the worst, but these weren't normal circumstances. She would do anything that it took to protect Tony and that included breaking his heart and making him hate her forever.

That's what led her to where she was. However, there is much more to the story. Ziva thought back to the day that it all began, the day that she realized that she loved Tony with all of her heart and soul. Sometimes, when she was feeling sorry for her current situation, she wished that she'd never spoken those three little words that signaled the beginning and the end of their relationship.

They'd been driving to her apartment one night after working a long case. They were both tired and hungry. Tony suggested that they order take out. He'd called on his cell phone and the food was ready when they arrived.

They took it to his apartment and watched the latest baseball game. Tony laughed as he patiently explained the basics to her. Looking at him in the dim lighting something inside her melted and he stopped talking. He looked at her with a mouth full of dim sum and asked, "What?"

She had smiled at him, "You can be quite charming when you want to be."

He shrugged and smiled, "You just caught me on a bad night. That's all."

She'd laughed and punched him. It seemed like enough at that moment. She had a strange feeling deep inside her at that moment, a feeling that everything in their lives was about to change forever. What she didn't know. What she couldn't know was how everything was going to change for everyone in both of their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!!**_

When Tony woke that cold February morning he had no reason to suspect that anything in his life had changed. He thought that Ziva had gone out for her normal morning run. However, when he went to make coffee he knew that something was up when he saw the note propped up against the coffee maker. He opened it and he couldn't believe the words that he read. He had to read it a second time to actually understand the words printed there on the cream colored stationary. Her note read:

_**My Dearest Tony, **_

_**Please forgive me for what I am doing. Please believe me when I say that I wish there was another way. The people that are after you will not stop until we are no longer together or until you are dead. I could not live knowing that I had caused your death. I would rather live worlds apart and you alive. **_

_**Never doubt the love that we shared. The time that we had together was special and precious. I will never forget the day that you asked me to marry you. Do you remember that day Tony? We promised each other that no matter what happened we would always love one another. I still love you Tony. So much that it hurts deep inside my soul. I feel as if my heart is being torn from my chest. I wish there was some other way to stop the killers that are after you. However, they will not stop until their objective is complete. **_

_**I will always remember everything that you meant to me Tony. I have never been so proud of anyone in my life. You are a wonderful man and will make another woman a wonderful husband. Find someone else to share your life with Tony. If I know that you are happy it will make this easier.**_

_**Love Forever, **_

_**Ziva**_

At first Tony thought that he was dreaming. He ran through the house opening doors and calling out her name. He was like a mad man. He felt the panic running through his mind. If only he'd woken a few hours earlier, maybe he could have stopped her from leaving. Maybe, just maybe there would have been a way to talk this out.

Once he realized that she was really gone, he sat down on their couch and put his head in his hands and let the tears come. He hadn't cried in years. Now seemed like the perfect time.

He raised his head and stared straight ahead. The first thing he thought of was the day that he realized that he'd fallen in love with her. He'd been so unsure of how she would take it. So, it took him a few times to finish. Thinking back on it now, he wondered if it was all a lie.

_The evening had been absolutely perfect. They'd gone back to his apartment after a long day at work. Tony patiently explained the basics of the baseball. Ziva was concentrating on learning all about it. That alone surprised him, because he never thought that she would like something as trivial as baseball, especially since he liked it so much. When she told him that he could be charming, it had surprised him at first. Then, he tried to act like it was just a rare thing. _

_Then, something seemed to happen between them. Something that Tony was certain he'd imagined. Tony leaned forward and looked her in the eyes. His eyes searched hers for permission. She nodded her head slowly and Tony leaned forward kissed her softly on the lips. _

_When their lips met, Tony swore that he felt something pass between them. However, he was certain that he was imagining things. He heard Ziva sigh softly. He pulled back and whispered, "Wow." _

_Ziva nodded slowly and murmured, "Wow."_

_They looked into each other's eyes, neither wanting to speak afraid that any words would ruin the moment. From somewhere in the background one of the cell phones started ringing. They pulled apart and looked at one another nervously. Neither knowing quite what to say, so they said nothing as Ziva got up to answer her phone, leaving Tony to wonder what happened and why it felt so right. _

_That was just the start of their wonderful love story. Tony and Ziva had the kind of love that most couples could only hope for. Sure, they still argued and disagreed, but they always managed to see the other's point of view. _

_So, it surprised no one when Ziva came into NCIS headquarters and told Gibbs that she was resigning. Gibbs smiled and told her, "Congratulations Ziva." _

_Then he called out loudly, "Congratulations DiNozzo. You'd better not hurt her or you'll have me to answer to." _

_She laughed when she heard Tony reply with, "Sure thing boss." _

_Ziva laughed and for a moment everything felt perfect._

Tony sat in their room and wondered if the truth was as perfect as the memories were. He walked over to their bedroom window and stared out into the bright sunlight.

Meanwhile, Ziva was driving further and further away from Tony and their life together. She knew that Tony would have found the note by now. He always woke at the same time of day. No matter whether he had to work or if it was his day off. He never needed and an alarm clock. She always marveled at that fact.

The further she drove, the harder she had to fight to hold back the tears. Tears were not for someone like her. She did not deserve to cry. She did not deserve to feel sorry for herself. She was a quitter and had given up on their love. So, she would not allow herself to cry, even though every part of her soul begged her to let go of the tears. Her body seemed to have a mind of its own however, because she soon had to pull over to the side of the road. Once the tears started they came in a flood and could not be stopped. No matter how hard she tried to stop them. So, she leaned back and closed her eyes and finally allowed a heart wrenching sob to leave her throat. It was full of such grief and sorrow that she wondered if she would truly ever be the same again.

Where would she go? How could she go on without the other half of her heart? Tony had meant everything to her. They weren't just husband and wife, they were, each other's best friends. There was nothing that they kept from one another. If either had a problem, they could count on the other to be there to help. She truly wondered if she was going to be strong enough to just walk away from him, to put his safety above her own. She knew it was selfish, but she wanted him beside her now. Wanted to get into the car and just keep driving. Further and further away from the danger that surrounded them at their home.

Why was life so unfair? She pulled herself together and started driving again. She wanted to put as much distance between her old life and the new one that she was beginning, one without Tony and everything that he had come to mean to her. The one question she couldn't answer was the most important one. How does one go on without their heart? She wished that she knew because the further away she got from him, the more her heart hurt and the harder it was to continue. She knew that she could not think about it, because if she did, she would not continue. She knew that she would turn around and run back into Tony's arms. If she did that, it would cost him his life and she would be dead along with him. So, she turned her attention back to the road and drove further and further away from the only man she had ever loved….


	3. Chapter 3

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!!**_

Time passed and Tony continued to search for Ziva. He searched for answers and for the love that he'd found with her. Because despite her leaving, he still loved her with everything he had. Who knows how long he would have searched for her had it not been for a late night phone call five months after she left.

He was working at the office late one night and he picked up the phone with his usual sharp greeting, "DiNozzo!"

The caller hesitated for a brief moment before saying, "Is this Anthony DiNozzo?"

Tony was busy and didn't have time for these games, "It is. Who is this? Why are you calling at ten thirty at night? "

"I'm Doctor Mark Ralston. I'm calling for the ICU unit. It's regarding your wife. Ziva DiNozzo."

Tony's heart stopped he whispered, "Do you know where she's at?"

"Of course I do. She's at Saint Vincent's Hospital in Birmingham, Alabama."

"She's in the hospital. How did you know where to contact me?"

The voice took a deep breath and told him, "She has your contact information on file with her doctor. You are listed as her next of kin and her emergency contact."

Tony felt his world spinning out of control. He finally had the first lead on where she was and now she was in the hospital. Apparently things were critical. Especially of the doctor's were calling her next of kin.

"Mister DiNozzo?"

"I'm here."

"I'd suggest that you get her quickly."

Tony nodded and told him, "I'll be on the next plane."

"Very well and I'm sorry sir. I wish I was calling under better circumstances."

"So do I."

Tony took a look across the aisle where Ziva used to sit. The memories started coming back to him. He couldn't hold back the tears that came to his eyes. He had no idea what was happening to Ziva, but he knew that he had to get to her side.

He called Gibbs on the way to the airport and told him that he needed to take some of his vacation time. Gibbs didn't question him. He knew that it had to be important for him to take time off on such short notice. He promised to call shortly when he had more news.

Gibbs wondered who called that made Tony drop everything and run to the airport. If he had to guess, he would bet that it was something to do with Ziva. He hadn't agreed with her decision to leave like that. He was never one to run, but he could understand why she put Tony's life above her happiness. He looked out the window of his apartment and whispered, "I hope this is the beginning of their happy ending. They deserve it."

Tony arrived at St. Vincent's at nearly three in the morning. He was tired, nervous and wondered what awaited him inside. He took a deep breath of the warm July air and walked inside.

He found the information desk and inquired, "I'm looking for Doctor Ralston."

The nurse nodded and walked to find the doctor. The doctor came to meet him shortly and whispered, "I'm glad you could come so quickly. Your wife's condition hasn't changed. Because of the baby we are limited on the drugs we can use."

Tony's head snapped up at one word in that sentence. Baby? Ziva was pregnant? He looked at the doctor and asked, "Baby?"

The doctor looked surprised and asked, "You didn't know?"

Tony shook his head, "I had no idea. We've been separated."

"I see. Well, she is in a diabetic coma. She was admitted here three days ago for testing. She's been having fainting spells. Everything was running according to schedule, until this morning."

"What happened this morning?"

"Well, we needed to perform a blood test. We thought she was resting. However, nothing we did could wake her."

"I didn't realize that she was diabetic. I didn't know..."

The doctor nodded sympathetically and said, "I don't think she was. It's common for women to develop diabetes during pregnancy. It's called gestational diabetes. Most women simply need to watch their diets and exercise. However, she hadn't been diagnosed yet. Her blood sugar rose to a dangerous level and it sent her into a diabetic coma. We've given her insulin shots. We are just waiting for her to awaken."

Tony simply whispered, "Can I see her? Please?"

The doctor nodded and said, "Of course."

The doctor walked down the halls of the hospital. The twisting and winding corridors were a blur to him. He felt as if he was in a dream and wanted desperately to wake up. After a few more turns, he was led into room 511. The sight of her in the hospital bed was enough to nearly make his knees buckle under him. He walked straight to her bed and took her hand in his. He grabbed the chair and kissed her hand softly.

He sat there holding her hand for what seemed like hours, but in truth was probably only ten minutes. Then, he whispered, "I don't know what to say Ziva. I imagined finding you. What I would say. What I would do. I never imagined that it would be like this, you in a hospital and having a baby, my baby."

His free hand reached out and rested on her slightly bulging stomach. He'd never thought about being a father before. He'd never thought of himself as father material. Sitting here in her hospital room it all became suddenly clear. He wanted this, wanted to be a father to their baby and a husband to his wife. He knew that as clearly as he'd known anything before.

The doctor smiled and watched the tenderness in his touch. He'd rarely seen such love in a man. Especially one that was separated from his wife, "The best thing for her right now is rest. You're welcome to stay here for as long you need."

Tony nodded, "Thank you. I can't leave her.."

The doctor smiled and led him out of the room.

It was exactly three days later that Ziva awoke. She had the strangest feeling that Tony had been here. It was the worst feeling in the world. She wanted him here more than anything, but knew that she could not risk his life.

She managed to get out of her bed and walked over to the window. She looked out at the dark night and sighed, wishing for the thousandth time that he could be here. She knew it was impossible and walked back over to her bed and sat down again. She turned her back away from the door and cried as the tears fell from her eyes.

She heard the door open, but said nothing. She knew that it was probably another doctor coming to check on her. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard, "You're awake ninja."

Only one person in the world called her that. She slowly turned and saw him standing there. She whispered softly, "Tony. You should not have come here. It is not safe."

"Yeah, well I do a lot of things that aren't safe for me. It's who I am."

"You are probably wondering why I did not tell you about the baby."

He nodded slowly, "The thought has crossed my mind."

Ziva thought back to when she first found out about their baby.

_She had gone to the doctor thinking that she had a bad case of the flu. She'd been getting sick for nearly a week straight. The doctor performed a series of tests and some blood work. He gave her orders to stay in bed and that he would call her with the results of the tests._

_He called exactly twenty three hours later. She'd been lying in bed and trying to think of anything she could to rid herself of the horrible sickness that seemed determined to ravage her body. She had picked up the phone and answered weakly, "Hello?"_

_The voice on the other end of the line was a little too cheerful and asked, "May I speak with Ziva David DiNozzo?"_

_"Speaking?"_

_"Can you hold for the doctor please?"_

_"Sure."_

_After a few seconds, she heard her doctor come on the line and say, "I'm pleased to tell you that you're pregnant."_

_To say that Ziva was stunned would be a major understatement. She was speechless and remembered little of what her doctor told her. He set an appointment for a Obstetrician for her and the call ended._

_Ziva remembers walking around in a fog for the better part of a week, only realizing that it was real when the doctor's office called to confirm her appointment._

_She arrived at the appointment and had made up her mind. She couldn't have this baby. She walked into the doctor's office and pictures of babies were everywhere. She undressed and waited in the examination room. Finally, the doctor came in and she blurted out, "I cannot have this baby. The father and I are not together and…."_

_The doctor's smile never faded as she said, "I take it that this baby wasn't planned?"_

_Ziva swallowed hard and whispered, "I left him two months ago. I have no idea if he wants children."_

_The doctor nodded sympathetically and told her, "Well, let's take this one step at a time. Let's listen to the baby's heartbeat."_

_The moment that the doctor let her listen to their baby's heartbeat Ziva made up her mind. She would have this baby._

_She had wanted to tell Tony about the baby so many times. She even had a conversation in her head with him. However, she could not make herself pick up the phone and call him. She was so sure that he would not want her or the baby. So, instead of facing rejection, she simply decided not to call him._

_Then, sometime in her fifth month of pregnancy, she started having fainting spells. Her doctor recommended putting her into the hospital for tests. When she was filling out the admittance forms, she paused on the line for the emergency contact. Then, she filled it out before she could think about it for too long. She wrote: _Tony DiNozzo. _She knew that if something happened to her, Tony would be there for her. She was not wrong and in the end it was the best thing to happen to either of them._

"So, I wanted to tell you. I picked up the phone countless times. I never could find the words to tell you that…"

"That I'm going to be a father."

Ziva nodded and whispered, "I will understand if you do not want to be part of our lives. You did not ask for this. Just like you did not ask for me to leave you like I did. I would not blame you if you hated me for everything that I have done."

Tony sat next to her bed. He reached out and took her hand. Then he looked in her eyes and said, "I've missed you so much. All these months I wondered what I'd done wrong. Why I'd driven you away. I know that you said it was for my safety, but I never believed that. I thought that you had grown tired of me, that you wanted more than I could give you."

Ziva was shocked at his words. She shook her head and whispered, "Never. Please do not doubt the love that I have for you Tony. You mean the world to me, so much so that I was willing to give up my happiness so that you could be safe."

She stopped talking and got a strange look on her face, "Stand up Tony."

He stood and she took his hand and quickly placed it on her stomach. At first, he couldn't understand what she was doing. Soon, he felt the faintest flutters. His eyes grew wide and he asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

Ziva had tears in her eyes and nodded, "It's our baby."

"I love the sound of that."

Tony stood there for the longest time. Hoping to feel their baby moving again and would have stood there forever if it meant he could feel it again.

It took a few days before Ziva was released, but when she was Tony was there to drive her home. He smiled as he led her to the car. She felt truly happy again for the first time in months. They were together again. She gave him directions to her apartment and laid her head back and closed her eyes….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!!**_

Tony shook her awake gently and she opened her eyes slowly and whispered, "Tony. I thought that I had only dreamed that you were here."  
"I'm here in the flesh."

She smiled softly at him and he felt his heart skip a beat. He had always loved it when Ziva smiled at him. He smiled back and held out his hand to her. She looked him in the eyes and simply nodded. It felt perfect. Even though they'd been apart for five months, it felt like they had been together every day. He loved her and nothing would ever change that.

She yawned and Tony smiled softly as he led her to her bedroom. He pulled back the covers and waited for her to get back from the bathroom. He watched as she got into her bed. He turned to leave and heard his whisper one simple, yet powerful word, "Stay."

Tony nodded and slipped off his shoes and climbed into bed with her. He held her and suddenly his world felt totally and completely right. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He woke before she did and couldn't help but looking at her while she slept. She looked so peaceful and at ease. He smiled as he noticed that she had thrown the covers off of her body. He looked at her once again to make sure that she was truly asleep. Because what he was about to do could very well earn him a smack from her. He carefully sat up and moved so that his head was level with her stomach. He reached out slowly and laid his hand on her stomach. He still couldn't believe that there was a baby in there. A miracle that he hadn't realized would mean this much to him.

He looked at Ziva once again and satisfied that she was still sleeping he whispered, "I'm not sure if you can hear me or not little one, but there are a few things I want to tell you. First, I'm going to do everything I can to be the best father I can be. I haven't had any experience in that department, so if I make mistakes maybe you can cut me a little slack."

He swallowed hard and continued, "I also want you to know how much I love you already. When I found out that you were on the way, everything suddenly felt right. I love your mom so very much. I would do anything for her. I've been so lost without her these past few months. She told me to find someone to share my life with, to forget her. I can't give myself to anyone else. She's holding the other half of my heart. I will do anything I can to always protect both of you."

Ziva woke up in the middle of his speech and felt her throat tighten and the tears threatened to fall. She put her hand on his head and whispered, "You hold half of my heart also Tony. I am so sorry for not trusting you. Not trusting our love. I am very sorry."

Tony was surprised when she spoke. He smiled up at her and whispered, "I'm the one that's sorry Zi. I should have done more to keep you safe."

She smiled and whispered, "I feel safe when I am in your arms Tony. I always have. From the very beginning you made me feel safe and protected."

The look that passed between them was one of pure and complete love. Never before had Tony felt anything close to this. The woman he loved more than life itself was laying in bed with him and pregnant with his child.

He felt her hands thread through his hair and he looked up at her. Her eyes were bright and shining with the love that she felt for him. He questioned her with his eyes and received the slightest of nods.

He planted little kisses on his way back up her body. He looked deep into her eyes and his lips captured hers in a mind blowing kiss. It seemed as if the months just disappeared. That one kiss said more than any words ever could.

Ziva broke off his kiss and whispered softly, "Make love to me Tony."

Tony looked at her and nodded. He stood to remove his clothing. She watched him with a smile on her face. Everything that she felt for him was evident on her face. Anyone seeing them could see that she truly loved this man. More than she had ever loved anyone before.

Tony climbed back into the bed and Ziva started to remove her own nightgown. Tony's hand stopped her and he whispered, "Let me."

She nodded and felt his hands lift it gently and lift it over her head.

Tony had never seen a more beautiful sight in his life. He'd always known that she was beautiful, but seeing her, lying there pregnant with his child was something that he'd been unprepared for. Tony had never found pregnant women exceptionally beautiful, but Ziva gave new meaning to the word.

Ziva watched as Tony's eyes drank in her body. She felt a bit self conscious and smiled nervously at him and closed her eyes. She felt his hands touching her skin. They'd made love thousands of times, but somehow it never felt like this. Something was different, something that she felt deep inside her soul.

Tony looked at her laying there with her eyes closed and smiled. His eyes looked at her face as his hands explored her body. He leaned down and captured one of her nipples between his lips. He heard a hiss escape her lips and pulled back. Afraid that he'd hurt her he asked simply, "Ninja?"

Opening her eyes Ziva whispered, "I am fine. It was from pleasure. Not pain."

He smiled and let his thumb brush over her nipple. He watched as it hardened into a little peak. He leaned down and captured it gently. He felt Ziva's hand running through his hair. He heard her moans of pleasure and couldn't help but smile, God, how he loved this woman.

He mouth left her breast and he heard her whimper of protest. He smiled and kissed his way down her body. When he reached her stomach he whispered to her, "I love you so much Ziva."

Ziva felt tears spring to her eyes and she whispered, "I love you too Tony. Make love to me. Please?"

Tony nodded and whispered, "Gladly my ninja. Will the baby be okay?"

Ziva smiled at the typically Tony statement. She nodded and whispered, "The baby will be fine Tony."

Tony kissed his way back up her body and captured her lips in another kiss. He lifted himself up on his arms and slowly entered her. Ever mindful of the baby that she carried. He'd forgotten how wonderful she felt wrapped around him. It was like coming home and knowing that everything was right with the world.

He watched her face as he made love to her. He made love to her slowly and his hands were on either side of her stomach, cradling her and their baby.

Ziva loved the feel of him inside her, but he was making love to her much too slowly for her liking. She smiled and flipped him over. The surprise evident on his face, he laughed and said, "I love it when you take charge Ninja."

She moved faster and drew him in even deeper. He watched as she closed her eyes and heard her moan loudly. The look on her face was one of satisfaction. God, how he loved her.

They came looking into each other's eyes. She fell onto him and peppered his neck and face with kisses.

He rubbed her back and kissed her in return. He held her tightly and whispered, "I love you so much Zi. I've missed you ninja."

She smiled and told him, "I have missed you also."

They fell into a deep contented sleep. They awoke a few hours later. Ziva was curled up against him. He held her tight and kissed her head softly when he realized that she was awake.

Tony smiled softly at her and took a deep breath, "Ziva, it's time for you to come home with me. Come back to our house and our family."

Ziva knew that she was talking about their NCIS family. Because despite the fact that she no longer worked for the agency, she was still very much a part of everyone's lives. She longed to see her family. However, the fear was still too great, too overwhelming to even think about going back, "I cannot go back Tony. Nothing has changed."

Tony looked at her with a look that she couldn't quite place and he sounded heartbroken, "Everything has changed Zi. You're having my baby."

"Which places my life in greater danger Tony and your life also, I cannot be responsible if anything happens to you or to our baby."

Tony could feel the anger boiling just under the surface. He couldn't believe that she didn't want to come home with her. He finally told her, "You don't trust me to keep you safe. You've never trusted me. Tell me something Ziva. Did you ever love me? Ever trust me?"

Ziva looked at him and whispered, "Yes Tony. I love you with all of my heart. That is why I am not going back with you. I do not want my enemies using you to hurt me."

"That's a load of bull Ziva and you know it. You just don't trust me to protect my family. Do you know how that makes me feel Ziva?"

Ziva had to admit that she did not know how Tony felt. She knew that if she was just the tiniest bit honest with herself, she would realize that she had not thought about talking it out with Tony. She had been so accustomed to taking care of herself for so long that trusting someone else was something that she was still getting used to. She looked at Tony for the longest time and finally whispered, "I do not know Tony. If I had to imagine I would imagine that it makes you feel less than worthy."

"That's exactly how I feel. Come back to us. Back to Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, but most of all, come back to me Ziva. We won't let anything happen to you or to the baby. Please sweetheart?"

Ziva looked at him and chewed on her bottom lip. She knew that whatever she decided in this moment, would change their lives forever, for better or worse.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!**_

Ziva looked out the window of her tiny apartment. She finally found her voice and whispered softly, "Do you remember our wedding day?"

Tony smiled lovingly at her, "There isn't a day that goes by that I don't remember that day. It was the best day of my life."

"Mine also. I remember how loved I felt that day. It was a perfect day."

Tony nodded and remembered back on the day that he pledged his heart and soul to the woman he loved.

**_The day had started out rainy and Tony woke with a serious case of foreboding and thought to himself, "Great, just what I wanted to see on today of all days."_**

**_He wanted to call and talk to Ziva. He hadn't seen her since dinnertime the night before. Abby had refused to let him call her and tell her goodnight. He wasn't allowed to see her until the wedding ceremony. He knew that any attempt he made at seeing his bride to be would be met with fierce resistance and would probably cause him a great deal of bodily harm. So, he simply resigned himself to getting ready for the day ahead._**

**_Gibbs and McGee had arrived at nine. McGee was Tony's best man and Gibbs was walking Ziva down the aisle. Tony remembered when Ziva had approached him with the idea._**

**_She'd been incredibly nervous bringing it up to him. She hoped that he would support her idea. So, she looked at Tony and asked, "Tony. Do you think that it would be appropriate for me to ask Gibbs to walk me down the aisle, since my own father cannot be there?"_**

**_Tony smiled and nodded, "I think he would like that Zi."_**

**_So, he'd gone with her to ask. Tony had never seen such emotion from the man that he called his boss._**

**_Ziva started slowly, "I would like to ask you something Gibbs. If you would rather me ask someone else I will understand."_**

**_Gibbs smiled softly, "Okay."_**

**_"Well, you realize that Tony and I are getting married in less than a month. Well, I found out today thanks to Abby that I need someone to walk me down the aisle. Usually that would be my father, but since he and I are not speaking I was wondering if you would do me the honor of accompanying me?"_**

**_Gibbs was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams had he imagined Ziva asking him to do something as important as this. He had to look away and finally managed to nod and say, "It would be an honor Ziva."_**

**_Tony and Ziva smiled at each other. She leaned forward and kissed Gibbs softly on the cheek and whispered, "Thank you. For everything."_**

**_Gibbs coughed to clear his throat and whispered, "You're welcome."_**

**_They'd left soon after that. Abby had helped her plan everything. From where to hold the ceremony to the flowers. She'd even surprised Ziva by agreeing to wear the red bridesmaid dress, "But if it would have been pink then the deal would have been off."_**

**_Ziva laughed and the two women hugged each other tightly._**

**_By the time that the ceremony was time to begin, the weather had decided to cooperate for them. Ziva, Abby and a few of Abby's other friends were there to help Ziva get ready. Everything was perfect. Gibbs had tears in his eyes and he kissed her as he lifted her veil. He looked at Tony and whispered, "You hurt her and I will make you regret it."_**

**_Tony smiled and nodded. He had no intention of hurting her._**

**_They had written their own vows, so when it was time, Ziva looked deep into Tony's eyes and whispered, "Tony, you are the love of my life. You have made me believe in love. That love is possible for someone like me. You are everything I have ever wanted in a husband. I look forward to growing old with you and laughing and loving with you. You are my _****_Nefesh Teomah. You are my twin soul."_**

**_Tony looked at her and placed the ring on her finger. Then, he repeated the vows that he'd written, "Ziva, you are the woman that made me believe it is possible to love one person. I've spent my whole life searching for you. I love you. You are my lev. You are my heart. I promise to spend my life loving you and protecting you. I can't wait to grow old with you and show you just how much I love you."_**

**_T_****_he preacher pronounced them husband and wife and they kissed passionately. By the end of the wedding there wasn't a dry eye in the room._**

Tony smiled and said, "I remember that day like it was yesterday. You are still my lev."

"And you are still my nefesh teomah. I cannot live without you, even if I tried."

Tony knew that she was still worried about him. So, he did the only thing that he could think of. He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and told her, "Call him."

Ziva was confused and asked, "Call who?"

"You father. I want to talk to him."

"You cannot do that Tony. He will not like that."

"And I don't like living without my wife because she's afraid to live with me. I would rather risk angering him than spend another second without my wife. Call him."

Ziva looked at the expression on his face and knew that it was pointless to argue with him. She looked at him and took the phone that he held out to her. She dialed the number known only to a few special people. She heard her father answer and cringed, "Shalom?"

She talked to him for a few moments and then she handed the phone to Tony and went to sit on her bed. She sighed and looked out the window. She heard him speaking and knew that he was talking rather calmly. She couldn't quite bring herself to listen to the full conversation.

Tony smiled despite the fact that he wanted to crawl through the phone and choke the man that he was talking to, "Mister David, I would like to ask you for one thing."

"And that would be?"

"To call off the hit that you have on me."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because, despite everything that tells me I shouldn't, I'm crazy about your daughter. I love her with every part of my body. When I'm not with her I want to be with her. And most of all, she's carrying our baby. If you kill me, you might kill her and our baby."

"She is having a baby?"

"Yes. She ran far away from me and everything that was familiar to her. Because she was afraid for her life. I've missed out on five months of my life with her. I don't intend to miss another second. If that means going on the run with her, then that's what I, no we, will do."

The other end of the phone was quiet and Tony thought that he had hung up. Finally, he heard, "Very well. For her well being and the well being of her baby, I will back off. I only ask one thing."

"Which is?"

"After the baby is born, I would like a chance to get to see and possibly hold my grandchild."

Tony looked at Ziva and took a deep breath. Finally, he agreed, albeit reluctantly, "I will do whatever it takes to make it happen."

"Very well Tony. Shalom. I am glad that my daughter has found someone such as you to love."

"Shalom."

Tony hung up the phone and told Ziva, "He's agreed to call off the goon squad."

"But?"

"He wants to meet and possibly hold the baby after it is born."

Ziva swallowed hard and whispered, "I do not like that idea, but if it means that we can live together in peace, I will do whatever it takes."

Tony smiled and walked forward and kissed her softly. He held her for the longest time. Each quiet and lost in their thoughts and completely happy for the first time in the longest time. They were only interrupted when Tony's cell phone rang and Tony smiled and went to answer it….


	6. Chapter 6

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!**_

Tony answered the phone and smiled when he heard Abby's voice on the other end. He couldn't talk because she didn't take a breath. So, he listened to her go ask if he had any news about Ziva. Then she asked when they'd be coming back home. She finally stopped long enough for Tony to respond.

"Ziva is doing fine. She was in the hospital for a few days, but she and the baby are fine."

Abby was unusually silent and he heard the phone drop. She picked it up quickly and said, "Please tell me that you're not kidding Tony DiNozzo. Because if you are that's not nice! Not nice at all! I will give you the hardest slap you've ever gotten and, and…"

Tony laughed as he remembered that he hadn't told anyone on the team about Ziva's pregnancy. He laughed and told her, "I'm not kidding you Ab's. It's true, Ziva's having a baby."

"Oh my gosh! This is great news! Wonderful news even! When are you two coming back? Please tell me that you're coming back! Because I will personally hunt you down if you don't come back. That's my niece or nephew that she's having. A baby! This is the best news that I've heard in years! Oh goodness! Wait until I tell everyone! Wait! I'll leave that to you guys! I'll just tell McGee! He'll know that I'm hiding something if I don't tell him, but you and Ziva should tell everyone else! Gibbs will be so happy! Just imagine Tony! We can spoil this baby and…"

Ziva walked over to where Tony stood and laughed as she hugged him from behind. She could make out some of the words that Abby was saying. She walked around him and held out her hand. Tony raised his eyebrows and mouthed, "You're sure?"

She nodded and Tony handed her the phone. She took a deep breath and said, "Hello Abby."

Ziva had to pull the phone away from her ear to keep from going deaf at her friends delighted screaming. She smiled and listened to her friend carry on. Finally she whispered, "Yes. We are planning on coming back. I am not quite sure. We will have to talk to my doctor to get the okay to travel. Five months. Christmas."

Tony couldn't help the amused smile erupted. Even though he could only hear her side of the conversation, he could still get the general idea of what Abby was asking her. She sat down on the bed and smiled and said, "I will call you with all of the details Abby. I promise. You too. Goodbye Abby."

She closed the phone and handed it back to Tony. She smiled at him softly, "I think we made just Abby's day."

"We didn't just make her day. We probably just made her week or even her year."

"You are probably correct."

They looked at each other for a few moments. Finally, Ziva said, "Did you want to come to my doctor's appointment today? I did not think to ask you. I just assumed that you would want to come with me. I.."

She stopped at his look and asked, "What?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way. I want to be there for everything."

Ziva smiled at him, "How did I get this lucky? Someone must have been looking in for me when we met and fell in love."

Tony smiled and said, "It's looking out for you. And I think we were both lucky ninja."

He leaned forward and kissed her softly. She closed her eyes as he pulled her close to him for a deeper kiss."

A few hours later they were waiting in the doctor's office. Tony was trying to pretend that he wasn't uncomfortable sitting in her obstetrician's office. However, Ziva could tell that he was a bit nervous. He kept looking around the room and he looked like he would rather be anywhere else.

They finally called her name and led her back to the exam room. She sat on the exam table and Tony sat in a chair next to him. She smiled softly and took his hand and gave it a slight squeeze. He looked at her and she saw him visibly relax. The doctor walked in the room and she felt Tony squeeze her hand as he tensed again. She had to bite to lip to keep from laughing as the doctor introduced himself to Tony.

Everything progressed normally and then the doctor said, "I would like to do an ultrasound. To check the baby and get a few measurements."

Ziva nodded and asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"No. It's normal to do an ultrasound. We just want to make sure that they baby is healthy."

"Then you will give us the okay to go back to Washington yes?"

Her doctor smiled and confirmed, "Yes. I can see no reason why you can't go back home."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Then let's do the ultrasound."

They waited while the doctor got the equipment ready and laid Ziva down flat. The doctor lifted up her shirt and spread gel on her stomach. After a few seconds a picture appeared on the screen and it was then that Ziva and Tony saw their baby for the first time. Ziva squeezed his hand and whispered, "Oh Tony…."

He looked at her and said, "It's our baby."

"Our baby."

Tony had never experienced the kind of emotions that went through him at that moment. He couldn't breathe, couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything except look at their baby on the screen. He realized then that this was what was important in his life.

He didn't know how long they'd been sitting there. It could have been minutes or hours. He was transfixed by the sight of the small baby on the monitor. The spell was broken when they heard the doctor ask, "Would you like to know the sex?"

Ziva and Tony looked at each other. Finally, Tony said, "It's your call ninja."

The doctor smiled as he watched the couple. He'd been delivering babies for over thirty years, but he never got tired of seeing the reaction from parents when he performed their ultrasounds. It was always the same reaction. A thousand times over. A thousand different ways.

Finally, Ziva nodded and said, "We never talked about it."

"I'm fine with knowing or with waiting."

"If it is okay with you Tony, I would like to know."

Tony smiled and told the doctor, "I would like to know also. Only because you want to know. I'm fine with a boy or a girl. Of course I'd love a little boy so that I can…"

Ziva swatted him softly and he realized that he was rambling so he stopped and whispered, "Sorry. I tend to go on and on when…. Sorry…"

After a few seconds the doctor took a few pictures and printed them out. Then, he handed them to Tony and Ziva, telling them, "Mister and Mrs. DiNizzo, I would like to be the first to introduce you to your daughter."

The room was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and the doctor smiled and noticed tears in both of their eyes.

Ziva looked at Tony and whispered, "A daughter. We are having a little girl? Is this okay with you Tony?"

Tony looked at her and nodded. He didn't trust himself to speak. He simply stood up and kissed her softly on the forehead. Then he whispered, "It's perfect. A daughter? Wow. I'm speechless. I love you Ziva DiNizzo. I never thought that it was possible to feel like this. To be this happy."

"Me either. I want to go home Tony, home to our family."

Tony nodded and whispered, "Home. That's a wonderful place to go. I love you."

"I love you also, my little hairy butt."

Tony laughed and kissed her again. They were going home, back to their friends and family. He'd never heard a sweeter word than home before.

***Up Next- Tony and Ziva break the news to everyone.***


	7. Chapter 7

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!**_

After getting the okay from Ziva's doctor, tony called and booked two first class tickets home for them.

She worked quickly to pack up her few belongings. She hadn't accumulated much in the five months that she had been gone. So, it only took an hour to pack everything up. Before they left, she stood at the door and took a final look around. She leaned against Tony's chest and looked around the living room of her apartment. She whispered to him softly, "Let's go home."

Tony loved the sound of that word. So simple, yet powerful. He led her to his rental car and opened the door for her. He walked around to his side of the car. Before he could climb inside, his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller id and smiled when he saw that it was Abby, "Hey Abs! What's up?"

He heard her grunt and she said, "Stop that McGee! I'm trying to talk to Tony! No you can't talk to him! Because I'm trying to talk to him! I don't know yet!"

Tony laughed and said, "Are you having trouble Abs?"

He knew that she was trying to control her temper, "No problem. I'm just going to kill Tim."

"Listen Abs, I'm trying to get to the airport. We are coming home Abs. So, if you don't mind. I need to go now."

He disconnected the call before she could say anything else. On the other end Abby looked at the phone and told McGee, "He hung up on me!"

McGee looked at him and said, "He didn't?"

"Oh yes he did, but I found out that they are coming home!"

"Coming home? Like both of them?"

Abby nodded and said, "That's what he said! They are on the way to their airport. We have got to plan a surprise welcome home party! I need to call everyone! There's so much to do and no time to do it!"

McGee smiled and told her, "I'll help. I'll call Gibbs!"

"And I'll call the nuns. They'll be happy to come help us decorate!"

She walked out of the lab quickly and they started making their phone calls.

Tony and Ziva arrived at the airport with plenty of time to spare before their flight. They sat and talked for a few minutes before their flight was called. They boarded and were soon on their way home.

Abby and McGee wasted no time in getting their house decorated. They barely had a moment to spare. They had just gotten into place and the lights turned out when they heard a key in the lock. They heard Tony saying, "I'm just saying I don't think that he meant anything by it, he was just trying to help."

Ziva looked at him, "I do not care Tony, he should not have done that. It was totally uncalled for and…"

Before Ziva could finish her thoughts, everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"

Tony and Ziva both jumped and they looked at their friends. Finally, Tony smiled and asked McGee, "Okay McGoo, how did you pull this off?"

McGee held up his hands and told him, "It wasn't my doing. Well, not all my doing. I simply called all of your friends. Abby and the nuns did all the decorating and everyone brought the food."

Tony looked at him and then Ziva slapped him softly on the arm. He coughed and said, "Thanks."

Ziva rolled her eyes and told McGee, "It was a very sweet gesture McGee. Thank you."

McGee smiled and Ziva took a deep breath and walked over to where Gibbs was standing. He had a look on his face that was somewhere between disbelief and wonder. He finally said, "You're pregnant."

She nodded softly, "I did not think that this was something that should be told over the phone. I wanted to tell you in person."

Gibbs nodded, "I'm glad that you didn't tell me that way. Is that why you ran away in the middle of the night? You can't imagine how that affected Tony."

Ziva nodded, "I am aware of how my leaving affected him. I only wish that I had trusted my family more."

"Which family Ziver? Your family in Israel or your NCIS family?"

She looked him in the eyes and answered honestly, "I have no family left in Israel. My family is here. At NCIS and this baby. I am home to stay. My heart and my life is here and only here. I trust you and Tony to keep us both safe."

Gibbs looked at her and nodded, "I just wish you would have realized that five months ago. Tony looked for you day and night. I have never seen him quite so lost before."

"I understand Gibbs. You do not need to tell me what he went through. I will never forgive myself for putting him through this pain."

"Good. Just so you know how much he loves you. How much we all love you."

Ziva nodded, "My daughter will be the luckiest girl in the world."

"You're having a little girl?"

Ziva nodded, "She is due on December twenty-fifth."

Gibbs smiled, "A Christmas baby."

"Tony couldn't be happier. I think he secretly wanted a boy, but when the doctor told us that we were having a daughter, he had tears in his eyes. We both did."

"I'm happy for both of you. Our first NCIS baby."

Ziva smiled, "And hopefully the first of many."

Gibbs laughed and hugged her tightly, "I sense that there's something that you're not telling me."

"My father wanted to kill Tony. Tony called him and told him about the baby. He agreed to call if off."

"But?"

"He wants to see her when she's born. I do not know if I am willing to let him be a part of my baby's life."

"Children have a way of bringing families together. Even the most distant and hopeless of families."

"I do not think that is possible in my case Gibbs. Sometimes, things are better left broken."

Gibbs smiled as he watched her walk away.

She hugged Abby tightly and said, "Thank you Abby. For everything and for believing that I would come back."

"I always knew that you would come back. You and Tony are destined to be together. I never gave up on you. You and Tony have a love like they do in all those old movies."

Ziva smiled and yawned into her hand. She tried to hide it from Abby, but she couldn't quite fool her friend, "We should leave so you can get some sleep. I'll come over in the morning. Then, we can maybe go shopping and talk."

"I would like that. I missed our talks."

Abby hugged her again and grabbed McGee and Gibbs and they all said their goodbyes. Finally, Tony and Ziva were left alone in their living room. Ziva smiled and asked, "Did you know about this?"

Tony shrugged and said, "I was just as you were."

"I am glad that they surprised us. It was nice to know that we have friends. I had forgotten how good it feels to be able to count on someone."

Tony leaned forward, kissed her softly and led her upstairs to bed……


	8. Chapter 8

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!**_

**_Because I don't like to take forever on my stories, I'm going to fast forward a bit. It's about three and a half months after Ziva returns home. Forgive me if the characters are a bit off. Made a slight change to the baby's name. A reviewer had a good and valid point and well, it bugged me to the point of me needing to change it. _**

Ziva and Tony had been searching baby name books for the past two months. They were trying to come up with the perfect name for their daughter. Ziva did not want to have to think of a name at the last moment. However, every name that she'd suggested had earned her a look of disbelief from him. He had not been of much help in coming up with names. She had suggested some names that she was sure he would love or at least like. Finally, she had pinned him down that morning before he left for work and told him that she wanted some suggestions from him that night. He had simply nodded and promised that he would have something for her that night.

Tony walked through the door at his normal time that night. A combination of being nearly nine months pregnant and every part of her body swollen had left her in a rather bad mood. She was in their bedroom and had her back facing the door when he came home.

"Ziva? You okay?"

She didn't respond and he walked closer to the bed. It was then that he saw that she was, or at least had been, crying. He knelt down beside her and asked, "What's wrong? Is it the baby?"

She shook her head, but still didn't talk to him. She was afraid that if she did, the tears would start again. So, she shut her eyes tight and willed the tears to go away. She was not an overly emotional person and this was a bit embarrassing to her. She finally managed to croak out, "I just think that you do not love me anymore."

"What? Why would you say that Zi?"

"Look at me. I am fat and ugly. Every part of my body is swollen. I cannot stop crying and our daughter still does not have a name."

Tony laughed and was immediately silenced by her turning to look at him sharply. He put his hands around her face and whispered, "You are beautiful ninja. When I look at you I see the mother of my child. The woman that I've been in love with for longer than I can remember and she is and will always be beautiful to me."

"You are just saying that because you have to."

Tony shook his head and whispered, "No Zi. I wish you could see what I see. Do you realize how incredibly lucky I feel? To have you as my wife and the mother of my child? I never thought that this was something I wanted. You made me see that I want all of this and so much more. I never thought that I could be as happy as I am right now. You are everything I've ever wanted. I thank whatever force brought us together. You are and always will be beautiful in my eyes Ziva."

She turned to face him and noticed that he had tears in his eyes. She also realized that he meant every word that he said. She pulled him closed and whispered, "I love you Tony."

"I love you too, my ninja princess."

Ziva laughed and said, "We still do not have a name for her. You promised me that you would tell me tonight."

Tony smiled and swallowed hard. He had been thinking about this all day. Truthfully, he'd had a name in mind when they first found out that they baby was a girl, but he'd been afraid of her reaction when he told her his idea. So, he'd let her make all of the suggestions. She'd been upset at him and was now demanding that he give her his ideas.

"I liked your suggestions Zi."

"You did not. When I suggested Sara, you turned your nose down at it."

"I turned my nose up at it."

"Whatever, you did not like that name. So, since you don't like any of the names that I offered, I want to hear some of your suggestions."

Tony took a deep breath and started explaining, "I have an idea in mind, but I don't want you to get upset. Well, at least by the first name. I just…"

Ziva reached out and took his hand, "I promise that I will not get upset. Just tell me Tony."

Tony took a deep breath and looked at her, love and pride filling his eyes, "Well, I've been giving this a lot of thought. Our baby deserves a special name, a strong name and even a unique name. Well, maybe not unique, but…"

Ziva smiled, "Tony, tell me."

"I would like to give her a strong name. I looked everywhere for a fitting name. Ariella Abagail. We can call her Ari for short. I guess we could name her something else, but it seems perfect."

Ziva was speechless. She whispered, "Ariella Abagail DiNozzo. I think it is appropriate."

"You do?"

"You sound surprised. She is going to need a strong name, but at the same time I want her to have a loving heart. My Ariella. It means lion of God."

"I know. You wouldn't believe how many baby books I had to search through to find the perfect name. And Abby?"

Ziva smiled, "I couldn't think of any other middle name that would be more fitting. Abby has more heart in her than anyone I know. Hopefully, she will not mind us giving our daughter her name."

Tony smiled, "I think that she will like it."

"Really?"

Tony smiled and climbed into bed beside her. Wondering again how he had gotten so lucky. To him, Ziva was everything he'd ever wanted in a wife. He just hadn't known it when they'd first met. He was glad that the events of their early partnership hadn't ruined his chance at love. That was his last thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Ziva awoke early the next morning. Tony had left a note that he was needed at work that the Abby would be stopping by later in the day. Truthfully, Tony hadn't wanted to go to work. Not now that the baby was so close to being born. She had less than two weeks before their daughter was scheduled to make her appearance.

Abby and McGee had planned a surprise baby shower for her. She had been shocked at first, but after Tony explained that they had wanted to do something welcome their daughter into the world, she had relaxed considerably.

They had gotten so many gifts. Abby bought her a lifetime supply of diapers. Ziva wondered just how many diapers a baby could use. To which Gibbs replied, "You'd be surprised at how messy babies are and if your daughter is like Tony, you'd better be extremely worried."

Everyone except Tony laughed, he looked at his boss and said, "Hey! I think you just insulted me."

Ziva smiled and kissed him, "Relax Tony. I do not find you messy. Not at all."

"Thanks. I think."

Ziva laughed and she spied the present that Gibbs had brought for the baby. It was covered with a sheet and was rather large. She gave Tony a questioning look, "What is it?"

Tony shrugged, "I have no idea. He wouldn't tell me anything. He was probably afraid that I'd spill the beans."

"He got us beans? Why would he…" She noticed that expression on his face, "Oh, it is another one of those sayings that mean absolutely something ridiculous. Right?"

Tony smiled and kissed her, "Yeah, something like that."

They looked at each other and it was as if they were the only two people in the room. The love that they felt for each other was overwhelming at times. Ziva could not forget how her life has changed since the day she met him.

If she was truthful with herself, she could say that her life changed for the better the day that they met. It had not happened overnight of course, but it had happened. Slowly and eventually, they fell in love. Before Tony, she had never wanted to marry, or have children. Finding out about their daughter changed all that. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to be a wife and mother. She wanted to be that woman that drove in the carpools and attended all of her children's plays. Wanted to be home when they got home from school and she just wanted to be everything that her mom was to her and her sister.

Finally, Ziva was able to open the gift that Gibbs gave her. She pulled back the sheet and gasped. She knew that he was good with his hands, but had never expected anything like this. She looked at him and whispered, "This is beautiful."

Tony looked at the gift and smiled. Gibbs had made a bassinet for the baby. It was stained a deep cherry and at the top were the initials, "AAD". Ziva smiled and said, "You know about her name?"

Gibbs looked at Tony and smiled, "It's not his fault. I threatened him with great bodily harm if he didn't tell me."

Ziva walked over to him and gave him a hug, "Thank you Gibbs. It is perfect."

Tony smiled, "I think she likes it boss."

Gibbs cleared his throat, "I'm glad."

The rest of the day was wonderful. Their guests left late that day and Ziva and Tony went to bed. She smiled as she thought back on the day. She could not wait for their baby to be born.

***Up next, Ziva goes into labor***


	9. Chapter 9

_**Again, reviews are love. I own nothing except the idea for this story. Thanks for reading!**_

The next few weeks passed quickly. Soon, Ziva was nine months pregnant and due any day. She was also bored out of her mind. She'd been on bed rest for six weeks and Gibbs, McGee and Abby had all been stopping by regularly to take turns staying with her while Tony was at work.

It was McGee's turn tonight and they were playing scrabble. It was not Ziva's favorite game and she was more than a bit cranky. She'd snapped at McGee more than once and finally McGee picked up the board and put the game away. Ziva looked at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing, I just think that it's time to put the game away for tonight. You've obviously had enough."

Ziva started to protest, but was stopped when a sharp pain shot through her stomach. She hissed in pain, "Owwwwww…"

McGee looked at her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I… I think I'm in labor… Tony. We need to call Tony…"

"Okay.. Ummm, let me think. I'll call Tony."

Ziva breathed out deeply again and said, "Owwwwww! I need Tony!"

She picked up her phone and hit her speed dial. Tony answered, "DiNozzo!"

The only thing that Ziva could say was, "Owwwwwwwww!"

"Ziva? Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

"Are you okay?"

"No! The baby's coming! Hurry Tony. Please."

Tony nodded and said, "I'm on my way sweetheart. Tell McGee to call nine one one. I'll meet you at the hospital."

Tony looked at Gibbs and he said, "The baby… Ziva… The baby…."

Gibbs smiled, "Go."

He watched as Tony started heading out of the bullpen. He walked straight into the elevator door without bothering to open it. He turned around and saw Gibbs trying to control his laughter. He whispered, "I guess I'm a bit nervous. I'm going to be a father."

Gibbs put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'll drive. I don't want you in the hospital along with Ziva. She's going to need your help."

Tony nodded, "Good idea boss."

Gibbs smiled to himself and hurried Tony to the car.

Meanwhile, Ziva and McGee arrived at the hospital. He was pushing her in a wheelchair and went to the admitting nurse and said, "We're having a baby. I mean, she's having a baby. I mean…"

Ziva laughed and said, "I am pre-registered. Under Ziva DiNozzo."

The nurse smiled at them and said, "That's okay. All first time father's are like that."

McGee held his hands up and said, "I'm not the father."

The nurse looked confused and said, "I'm sorry. I just assumed…."

"It is okay. My husband is on the way… Owwwwwwwwwwwww!"

McGee looked nervous and said, "That one was closer. I hope Tony…."

They heard someone saying, "I'm here! Gibbs drove me and…"

It was then that Ziva had another labor pain. This one lifted her off her seat. She grabbed tightly onto the handles of the wheelchair and said, "I am in so much pain."

Tony took her hand and she squeezed it. It nearly brought him to his knees. Luckily that pain was over quickly. The nurse wheeled her back to the labor and delivery room and motioned for Tony to follow. He looked at Gibbs and McGee and they both said, "Go!"

He nodded and followed her back behind the doors.

Soon, the doctor was checking her over and said, "You're almost completely dilated Mrs. DiNozzo. There isn't time for an epidural."

Ziva just looked at the doctor and said, "I just want this to be over! I have never been in this much pain!"

Tony wished that he could do something to help her. He whispered, "It will be over soon and we'll be holding out daughter."

She looked at him and said, "Shut up Tony! You are never touching me again and if you do it will not be for a long time!"

The doctor smiled, "It's normal."

Tony nodded and then the doctor said, "Okay Ziva. I think it's time for you to push. When you feel the next labor pain, I want you to push as hard as you can."

It wasn't long before the labor pain hit her. She bore down and pushed. Soon, she was completely exhausted. After a few more pushes, they heard the sound of their daughter crying. The doctor cleaned the baby off and handed her off to the nurse. She placed the baby on Ziva's chest and said, "Here's your little girl."

Ziva looked down at her daughter and couldn't believe how absolutely perfect she was. She looked up at Tony and noticed the tears in his eyes. She imagined that it matched her own. Their little girl was finally here. Their family was now complete.

Tony leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips and whispered, "She's perfect, thank you ninja. She's perfect."

Ziva nodded and whispered, "She is the most perfect baby I have ever seen. Welcome to the world Ariella Abigail DiNozzo."

Tony looked at his wife and daughter and knew that his life was now complete. No matter what happened in the future, he would never be as happy as he was at this moment…

***Two Years Later***

Ziva had everything ready for their daughter's second birthday party. The decorations were up and the cake ordered and everyone had arrived for the celebration. Ziva however, was extremely nervous. She had found out something that both thrilled and terrified her. She didn't know how he would react to the news.

So, she pulled him to the side and kissed him deeply. He smiled and said, "What's that for?"

She shrugged and whispered, "I love you."

Tony noticed the tears in her eyes and grew concerned and asked, "Are you okay?"

She nodded and whispered, "I am. Or at least I will be in seven months or so."

It took Tony a few moments, but he finally whispered, "Are you pregnant ninja?"

She nodded slowly, "I know that we did not talk about another baby, but…"

He picked her up and twirled her around and then he hugged her tightly. She smiled and said, "You are happy, yes?"

Tony smiled and said, "Yes. I'm very happy ninja."

They heard a commotion outside and Ziva laughed when she saw their daughter running around outside with Gibbs, Abby and McGee. They'd been there for every major event in her life. So, Ziva whispered, "I do believe that we have to tell the rest of the family about the new addition."

Tony nodded and laughed, "If the baby's a boy, we are not naming him after McGee."

Ziva laughed and said, "I think Probie DiNozzo has a nice ring to it. No?"

Tony laughed and said, "I don't think so! At least not for a first name."

Ziva laughed as they hurried out to their family. Their life was wonderful and Ziva was glad that they had these times together. She would not give them up for anything. She did not know what their life held in store for them, but she imagined that it would only get better and she looked forward to every single moment that they shared together. Forever and always…

**_Am considering doing a sequel. I'm not sure though. Let me know you thoughts. And remember, reviews are love..._**


End file.
